I will get my revenge Leon, I promise
by SmokingDragon
Summary: Based on the Film Leon, this carries on the story from Matildas persective of life.
1. Cleaning

First Day of Cleaning  
  
  
  
I remember that day, with a sad moral. Leon not making where he said he would be. I'll never forget him. I remember that day explaining to the headmistress what had happened that day, she didn't believe me but then again, who would.  
  
My memories of that school were different to everybody else's. I remembered Tony and the money he still owed me, I mean owed Leon, I wont forget that his betrayed Leon.  
  
My days at high school were watching people as they passed me. Some of them treated me like I was a freak, but they didn't know. Every lunchtime and break I would sit by the plant, talking to it and caring for it. Finally Leon had roots and he was free. I loved him, I mean really loved him. I cant get over that, I don't think I ever will.  
  
Now, at the age of 16, I'm training for this. I'm training to get my revenge and to carry on his 'cleaning'. He taught me my first lesson on cleaning, make sure your never seen.  
  
After making my way to Tony's, I asked him for training equipment. I swear if he became more angry anyone could see him a mile off. His face turned red and then almost purple. He told me not to do it, but I wouldn't listen. How am I going to change when all I dream about is cleaning? He couldn't answer that so I just told him to get it. He told me it would be ready in a few days.  
  
I went back on the Thursday, three days later. He gave me what I asked for, just a simple sniper paint ball gun, that's all I needed to train for. I remember that Leon always told me that Tony would help me in anyway. I checked the parts before leaving Tony's because how can I trust a man like him? He betrayed Leon, how can I forgive him?  
  
A tall office building over the park, this seems to be the best place as any. I dress in a smart but causal way, all in black and make my way over to the security at the door. He asks me who am I going to see and I panic. I glance tell him to wait a second as I look in my diary. Glancing through the blank pages, I hear the name Craig Evans floor 22. Putting the blank diary back I repeat what I have just heard. With a pass clipped onto my jacket, I walk towards the lift.  
  
I finally reach the top floor and then use the fire exit to get up onto the open roof. I set out the blanket and prepare my gun. I remember what Leon said, "Don't use the scope until the last moment, it will give you a way." I looked round, looking for a target. I saw people treating me like my parents did, beating me up for being young. I wanted to shoot the woman who I saw doing it but Leon was in my head saying, " No women, no kids." I see a middle aged man, with a dog next to him. I try to hit the dog, but miss and only hit an empty bin. The guy then jumps to his feet and rushes away. God I hate it when I miss!  
  
I pick someone else, someone who is a bit easier to hit maybe. I see a guy just getting out of a car to buy a paper about 3 blocks away. He's my next target. Quietly I move my gun into position. I see him walking back and flip the scope up. Bang! Got him! Suddenly a lot of people start gathering around him. Must remember to make a clean get away. I quickly fold up the blanket and repack my gun into the case. In my curiosity, after I have left the building, I walk past the block where I had shot the guy. They had cornered off the street. Not concerned, I go back to the flat I am renting and pack away my gun in a safe place.  
  
I sparked up my cigarette and moved over to the TV. It sprang into life. After getting bored of watching the different episodes of Dallas, I switch over to the local news. They informed a man was shot dead on 54th street, moments from him returning to the car. I stood there in shock and started to smoke slightly heavier. I  
  
I heard a knock at the door. I froze to the spot. "This is the police!" I was waiting for them to cry, as I was trying to find an emergency exit. My heart began to throb and I began to panic, what if? Im scared, I mean really scared. Oh Leon, what have I done!. I looked through the spy hole, not believing what I saw.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Authors notes  
  
I just want to say thank you Martha and Squirrel, VickyH and many more for giving me feed back and me feel good. I hope people enjoy it as much as I do and PLEASE REVIEW it. Cheers!  
  
Smoky and the Dragon 


	2. The second kill

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I suddenly start to hurriedly pack my equipment in to the one rucksack and push it down the bin shoot. I rush to the door yet again, look through the hole with a revolver in my right hand. It began to slip out due to the sweat of the nerves. I cant believe they have come for me.  
  
Suddenly I hear a bang, then see men rush into next door, then the silence. It held over me for what seemed like hours and then with a quick blink of an eye, they came back out pinning to people down walking off with white powder. It was like what happened with my father and my step mother just this time there was no confusion or harm that came after. To the book.  
  
I sighed and was relieved when they finally left the apartment. I stared at the Chicago skyline and watched the kids playing in the street. It was like I knew what should of happened that fateful day, but it never came true for me.  
  
I pour a glass of milk for myself, thinking what I could have been then realising it wouldn't of made any difference. From the age of 12, I knew what I wanted to do, ever since I met Leon. As I sip the milk, I try and figure out why did Leon only drink milk? Why? It still haunts me that he never explained that to me. There's nothing I can do except wait right now and see what happens. If I go outside the cops might come and get me.  
  
I sit back in front of the TV trying to forget what happens today and watch the sunset going behind the Chicago buildings.  
  
The radio alarm wakes me from my deep slumber that I call comfort. I know I have to train so therefore exercise. A quick 5 minute run followed by sit ups, aerobics and push ups. If only you knew how much I hated that but I know that Leon was the best and therefore I have to try and beat his best. I will help your memory Leon, I promise.  
  
I have my breakfast quickly, grab my bag and start to head down to Tony's. I cant believe what he did to me. I start to think as I walk down the street, making sure I'm not being followed. Wait! I think I feel some ones eyes gazing at me. I take a left down a narrow street then a sharp right onto another busy street. I feel they are still following me. I suddenly start running glance behind seeing as this guy chases me. Down another I hide behind an old garbage truck, just enough ledge to hide my feet from view. I can hear him cursing. I pull out the 9mm which is in my bag and sneak into the centre of the avenue. His back was turned and not noticing me, I began to sneak up on him.  
  
With a gun about 2 meters away I ask the guy to turn round, hands away from his pockets. He starts to turn. The further he turns the more I start to realise who it is. Its Tony's oldest son, Marco. I remember Marco from the time when I went there to collect my fees for school one year. He asked me for a favour but I said no at the time, maybe I was wrong. He threw a package on the floor.  
  
"That's the money my father owes you from Leon's business. My father never told you how much he made, did he?" I shook my head. "Its about $600 000, so count it in your own time but at this very moment, I want to propose a business deal to you. You want that?"  
  
My first real cleaning job. I didn't know what it was but this is where I wanted to go with my life. I knew it was what Leon found hard, getting a break and getting people to hire him. I thought that this could make me a rich woman.  
  
"Ok, what's the job?" I replied thoughtfully  
  
"Take out my father." His response sounded nervous. "He's not taking over a business I do the work for anymore. Its my turn to run that company. He'll go for a walk with an old man on 66th avenue. Get him before he reaches the old man, he gives me great wisdom and insight. The shock might kill him otherwise. The payment is in cash, $7500, that ok with you?"  
  
I nod my head, bend down and pick up the package. With the 9mm still pointing at him, I look at him long and hard. As a sign of trust, I put the 9mm back into my bag with the gun still cocked just in case.  
  
He then turns back around and walks into another avenue and all I hear is footsteps walking away from this meeting. I un-cock the gun and start walking back onto the busy main street where I continue walking my way to Tony's soon to be Marco's.  
  
I walk into Tony's, he seemed smug with himself. I look at him and ask for a glass of milk. We talked for what seemed like hours about what happened with the rifle. He said it was my fault, I should of made sure that is was the paint ball bullets I asked for not the real rifle rounds.  
  
"I once told Leon, trusting me and trusting the equipment I give to you are two different things. Never accept anything I give you without checking it first."  
  
I will always remember that to this day. I will not forget this time Leon.  
  
I then asked Tony about work and if there was any going. He started to raise his voice saying, "No not yet." I told him that I've been given a job and needed some ammunition for my rifle. He clicked his fingers and whispered something in Italian, I didn't understand it. He told me to have it as a gift and he would take it off however much Leon had still left to me. Marco had obviously not made it clear he was going to see me. I said thank you to him and left.  
  
My first real job. Today. A friend, a lair, a cheat, a thief and a councillor. I got up, dragging my wearied body up and ready to go, knowing that by the end of the day, 


End file.
